Flash 4x05 Rewrite - Killer Frost
by FlashFrost645237
Summary: I believe Killer Frost wouldn't have listened to Iris. In this story, Frost doesn't obey the leader of Team Flash. Instead, KF does whatever it takes to get out of the clutches of Amunet, for Caitlin's and her sakes.


**A/N: Okay, this isn't really inspired by what should've happened with Snowbarry, but just with Killer Frost. I feel like she wouldn't have listened to Iris.**

**Caitlin is barely work-friends with her**

**Killer Frost is an independent boss!**

**Honestly, if this was written logically, KF would've fought with Amunet that first time despite Iris and, if not, killed her later when they defeated her. **

**However, then we wouldn't have seen Amunet later and help out Team Flash. Also, the awesome parallels between Snowbarry in 4x09 when they got kidnapped.**

**So that was my justification for this story. **

**Also, I will add some FlashFrost/Snowbarry! Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Killer Frost held her hand up allowing carbon dioxide to steam from it. Amunet Black's shards rattled. There was going to be a fight, and it was most likely not going to be pretty. Killer Frost made her eyes glow brighter showing she meant business. Caity wanted out and Killer Frost was going to protect her. Amunet tensed up, her body language saying that if the doctor was done, she was going to be done for.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ladies, ladies, let's put the meta-abilities down." Iris came down the steps interrupting the face-off.

"I'm sorry, who is this chick?" Amunet asked, noticing a familiarity between the two ladies in the room.

"Oh, uh this chick is trying to stop a meta-fight." Iris defended her stance. Then she saw the look on the meta's faces and continued her sentence, "from destroying you enchanting club." Turning more serious, the engaged woman turned to Frost. "Let's go." The white-haired woman didn't budge. "Frost, let's go," Iris demanded.

"You don't control me," Frost defied. She blasted Iris against the wall causing the reporter to get knocked out. "Now," her face went from smirking to serious again, "where were we?"

Killer Frost ice-blasted Norvak unconscious so he wouldn't interfere. Then, her blast towards her real target deflected off the shield Amunet created with her shards. As the woman on the dark market was in the process of changing to an offensive weapon, Killer Frost shot several ice shards in her direction. They were able to pierce the woman in black's shoulders and chest and fell.. Amunet, clearly defeated, clumsily got up and escaped. Frost smiled at her triumph. She looked over towards the meta that was chained. She went over and froze the cuffs. He ran away when released without gratitude.

"You're welcome," Frost said sarcastically.

"Caitlin?" Felicity's voice echoed in the seemingly empty room. Frost turned around to see the Green Arrow's computer girl crouching beside the bride-to-be. "What did you do?"

Knowing Caity was friends with this blondie, she tried to defend herself. "She was interfering," she pointed to the unconscious woman. Seeing no change in the judgmental expression Felicity held, Frost continued. "I did it so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. All I did was knock her out. If you don't mind, I gotta go." Killer Frost walked towards the secret exit and headed to S.T.A.R. Laboratories.

***Time Passes**

All packed and ready to go, Frost slung a full backpack on her shoulder and put her suitcase on the floor. Being the only when in the echoey cortex, the rolling of wheels was loud. Before leaving, Frost turned into Caitlin real quick, allowing her to see the place she experience so much happiness, heartache, and life in general for the last time. She stared longingly at Barry's suit. It looked so lonely on that mannequin, lit up in the dark indent of the wall. She shook her head and allowed her bouncing hair turn to white.

"I'm sorry Caity. I know you love this place; and Barry. You'll miss Cisco and Harry," Frost said aloud, hoping, but knew her counterpart wouldn't, hear her.

She continued down the hall towards the elevator. She heard a ding echo down towards her location. As the elevator came into view, Joe came out of it. Seeing the woman, he charged and pushed her against the wall. He pulled her arms behind her back. Killer Frost complied willingly.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Barry contradicted his adoptive father.

"She hurt my wife and my daughter. What do you think I'm doing?" Joe said angrily.

Barry tried to pull the detective away from the woman. "She knocked out Iris so she wouldn't get killed! Iris was the one who followed her."

Joe reluctantly backed away and stormed off. Barry stared towards him, then directed a concerned gaze toward his doctor. "You okay?"

Killer Frost smiled at the attention he gave her. "I'm fine. I've dealt with worse. But I've also defeated worse, so…" she smirked.

Barry returned the smile as he saw her lifted spirits. Then it fell when he studied her. He saw the suitcase and backpack assuming what was true. "Are you leaving?"

"Well, I can't stay here, can I?" Frost gestured to what happened prior.

"I can talk to Joe," Barry almost pleaded.

"It isn't just because of Joe and the rest of the Wests, Flash. I've gotten involved in things that you can only get out of if you are out of life." Frost explained. "I'm not just skipping town. I'm skipping Earths."

The speedster stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't-"

"I'll just help you settle into your new place then come back," Barry grabbed her hand.

They stood and stared intensely at each other for a few moments. It was as if they were arguing with their eyes before Frost looked down. "Fine. You can come. I have to go to the subway at Star City."

Barry, smiling at his victory, nodded and sped her out, passing his wife, Felicity, and Cecile who just entered the building. The speedster didn't pay much thought to it; he just ran towards Caitlin's destination. Barry stopped at the station she spoke of and didn't bother to set her down. In fact, he didn't notice that he enjoyed holding her. He looked around to see if some shady guy would enter the light. However, a bright red suit might scare everyone away.

"You can put down, now, Flash," Killer Frost said annoyed. Although, it was to cover up the fact that she liked it, but knew he was holding her for too long.

Barry listened and set her down, but left a hand on her shoulder in case they had to make a quick getaway. Killer Frost looked at Barry like he was stupid; Barry was oblivious.

"Flash. The breacher will be coming any minute. You might want to hide a little bit?" Frost suggested. Barry just looked confused. "The Flash might scare this guy away and think I set him up. Now go," Frost urged. Barry did as instructed and vibrated until invisible.

30 minutes later, a man wearing black approached the meeting place. Yup! Definitely a shady guy.

"You're late," Killer Frost harshly greeted.

"Had something to take care of. Now, where you looking to go?" The man asked checking the lady out.

"Earth 38." The woman in blue replied. It was Kara's earth, so it would be easy for anyone to visit Caity. "Can we hurry up, now?"

The guy turned and prepared for the breach. After a couple of seconds, blue streamed from his hand. It made a portal. Killer Frost slung the bag on her shoulder again and grabbed her suitcase's handle. She approached the breach, nodded towards the breacher, and stepped into the swirling silver and blue. She walked a little further from the portal after it closed before stopping. It was done. She was gone. She didn't even know if Barry kept his promise on following her. Honestly, it didn't matter. This was going to be her new start.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. That happened. Plz don't be angry! I just thought that Killer Frost, her own independent person, would go through with either killing Amunet or jumping earths, so…**

**-Plz review. I might continue with this story if you want. I could see what KF does in Supergirl's world and you can find out if Barry followed her or not. If you want that, please tell me! (Literally, just 1 request and I'll do it!)**


End file.
